


A Dame Like That.

by Christian95



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Captured, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor is Harley's weapon, If You Squint - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Shipping Fuel, Very slight horror themes, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian95/pseuds/Christian95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is a short little oneshot, which really is only a Harley Quinn x Killer Croc oneshot if you squint that I wrote for the hell of it. Plus never know this could actually make a good couple I mean I have never really seen it before, But I believe it could work I guess I am an optimist or a serial shipper probably a little bit of both. Anyways this is mostly set from Killer Croc’s point of view but with regular POV also in place</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dame Like That.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
Gotham city this city never shines, then again even if it did who would wanna see my ugly mug. I’m not no sight for sore eyes neither that why I choose to live where I live.   
In the sewers, where nobody can see me no judgment no stares. No snooty up class twits staring down at me.   
Of course every once in a great while, some dummy decides to try their luck in the sewer usually hiding from the cops. Which is how I caught the pretty little blonde girly I have tied up here now.   
I recognize her, one of those works for the clown I think she dates the freak too. Don’t know what she sees in him scrawny little twerp.   
She is tiny at least compared to me, blonde actually kind of pretty she would look better without that greasy face paint.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Killer Croc walks up to Harley Quinn, who is passed out and tied upside down.   
Killer Croc stares at her for a brief moment, as she stirs in her passed out state.   
He then runs his scaly hand through her soft blond hair.   
I always wondered if I could one day get a dame like her.   
It would certainly be nice, sure I prefer to be alone but still…….to have a girl like that really would be a dream.   
To hold her soft yet firm body against my hard scaly exterior, to feel those soft lips pressed against mine.   
What I wouldn’t give to have a girl like that.   
Suddenly Harley wakes up, her vision slightly blurred when suddenly she see’s Killer Croc staring back at her.   
“Hey, what’s the big idea! ” shouts out Harley in a frustrated slightly angered manner.   
“You came into my sewer! Don’t you know nobody is allowed down here!” snaps back Killer Croc defensively.  
“Well I didn’t see your name on it!” states Harley with a pout.   
Killer Croc stares at Harley, in a bemused slightly confused manner.   
“What do you think this is a game lady!?!” states Killer Croc firmly with his finger in Harley’s face.   
“No, but I am not gonna be all butt hurt by it either.” Says Harley as she crosses her arms in defense with a smirk.   
I can see why she was in Arkham now; this girl must be crazy to talk to the Killer Croc! That way nobody talks to me that way and gets away with it   
“I could just take one munch out of you, and you would be done.”   
That’s good; threaten her get her all scared.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
“Was that supposed to scare me?” States Harley with a sly smile.   
What the hell, most people would be begging and pleading for their lives at this point.  
Yet she just hangs there smiling, like I paid her the hugest compliment or something.   
“What the hell, is your game girly.” Asks Killer Croc through gritted teeth.  
“Nothin, I just want to get outta here it stinks ta high heavens!” says Harley waving her hand in front of her face.   
Killer Croc growls slightly at her.   
“Fine, just get the hell out.” Says Killer Croc as he uses his claws to cut Harley down.   
Harley lands on her hands, before doing a cartwheel.   
“Alright, later scaly man!” says Harley as she climbs up a latter to the top of a manhole.   
Like I said I prefer to be alone, it’s better that way no one to disturb me or get in my way.   
But man what I wouldn’t give to have a dame like that.   
~The End~


End file.
